1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interposer and a method for manufacturing the interposer.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturing processes of interposers includes forming a seed layer in a receiving through hole of an insulating substrate. However, the process is complex and time-consuming. Furthermore, the seed layer generates thermal stress on the interposer.
Therefore, what is needed is an interposer and a method for manufacturing the interposer that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.